Some Things Don't Work Out
by ilovehouseofnight
Summary: A field trip to District 4 has unexpected surprises, but some things don't work out! Alternate Universe


**Some Things Don't Work Out**

**Hi! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic! I hope you enjoy this wild adventure!**

* * *

It is 7:45 and way too early for me for me to be up. Normally school starts at 9, but today's an important class trip. Today's the annual senior's trip to District Four. I walked over to the counter where my mom was fixing me and my little sister Prim's lunch and pushed a piece of paper in front of her.

" Mom, I need you to sign this permission slip for me to go to District Four today." I told my mom sleepily.  
"Okay, do you need any money?"  
"Yea Mom, can I get a twenty?"  
"Sure!" She says as she signs the permission slip and hands it to me along with the twenty dollar bill.  
Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door, and I yell, "Prim answer the door, please!"  
"Okay Katniss!" I hear Prim open the door, and excitedly say,  
"Hi Gale!"  
"Hey Prim! How's it going?"  
My mother looks over at me and smiles brighter than usual about Gale being here.  
"Hey Catnip! You excited? 'Cause I'm not!"  
"Gale! It's not my fault you were held back and have already been on this trip!"  
Suddenly, Prim shouts from the living room, "Gale, Katniss! It's 8 o' clock! You're going to miss your train!"  
"Oh, crap." I said, and ran to my room to grab my overnight bag.  
After I have my bag, I go to Gale.

"But what I'm saying is, I'm the only nineteen year old in the whole class." Gale said to me as we walked down to school. I popped a berry in my mouth from a bag I bought at the hob yesterday. We usually go hunting every other day after school, and split up the game to take home to our families. I looked up at the sky and almost tripped on a rock, then decided to keep my eyes on the ground. "Then why are you even going?" Gale put his arm around me and I blush. "Because spending two whole days with my girlfriend is a dream come true." He said, and then kissed me. After a few moments I pushed him away. "We really need to hurry." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along the dirt road of District 12.

"Is everyone here?" The train conductor Robert Wills asked Mrs. Abernathy, our teacher. She looked at her clipboard and replied, "All but two. Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. I heard as Gale and I ran up to the train. "We're here!" I said, panting. "Finally!" Mrs. Abernathy yelled to us. "Go on kids, get in the train already!" Mr. Haymitch Abernathy yelled to us. "Honey, don't yell at them." His wife, also our teacher, Mrs. Effie Abernathy scolded him. He mumbled something under his breath, and took a sip of the flask he keeps in his jacket pocket. We started up the steps to the train when Effie grabbed my arm. "Sorry about him, five years and I still haven't trained him right." She said with a laugh. "It's all right Mrs. Abernathy." She patted me on the back, "You can call me Effie." And she led me into the train.

When we got the lobby of the train, everyone was already in their rooms. "I'll take you to your room Katniss, and Gale, Haymitch will take you." I followed Effie into my room, which was the very last one on the hall. She unlocked the door and led me inside. "Your bathroom's to the right, there is a window behind your bed, and a mini- fridge and microwave in the corner of the room over there. You're free to go to the pool, kitchen and game room until curfew, which are ten o' clock. We should be in District 4 around 3 P.M. tomorrow afternoon. If you need anything else, just ask!" Effie told me in her almost famous capitol accent. "Thanks Effie!" I said with a smile. She left and shut the door behind her. I turned, and looked around the blue walled room. It had dark wood floors, a huge flat screen television, every game system imaginable, and a king sized bed. As I walked into the bathroom, the automatic lights came on. A huge Jacuzzi bath in the corner was surrounded by any shampoos, conditioners and bath soaps you can think of. A separate shower stood on the other side of the huge capitol designed bathroom. I looked around the bathroom once more and realized everything was automatic. "Knock, knock." I turned around and saw Gale standing in the bathroom doorway, "Hey." I said smiling. "Wanna go to the pool?" He asked seductively leaning against the door frame. "Sure, but you know we have to be back by ten." I said mocking Effie. "Screw curfew, how about I take you back to my room later?" He said as he pulled me in close. "I'd say….. That would be a _lucky_ day for you." I said teasingly as I started unpacking my clothes, looking for my bikini. "Go on Gale; put your swim trucks on!" I told him as I pushed him out the door.

About fifteen minutes later, I met Gale near the pool. By this time it was around 7 at night. We stay in the pool and splash and play around for a few hours, because everyone else had probably gone to bed already. For a second, Gale and I stopped and just stared into each other's eyes and leaned in for a passionate, strong kiss. We made out in the pool for a few more minutes, and then Gale carried me to his room. "Katniss, are you sure?" "I'm surer than ever." "I don't have protection." "I don't care!" We made passionate love then.

When I woke up, I was wearing nothing. I remembered that Effie did room check at 6 in the morning. I glanced over at the clock, it was 5:45. "_Crap!" _I shook Gale awake. "Gale, I love you! Effie's doing room check in 15 minutes starting from the back! My room is the first she's going to check!" I told him as I slipped on his tee shirt and my bikini that is now dry. "Bye, Gale, see you later!" I told him as I rushed out the door to Delly's room. Her room was two down from Gale's. I quickly knocked and she let me in. "Hey Katniss?" "Can you please tell Effie I spent the night in here?" "Um, sure!" "Thank you!" Just as we finished the conversation, Effie came. "Oh! There you are Katniss, we were worried about you!" "I was bored alone in my room so I decided to crash with Delly!" "Alright, well, we will be arriving in District 4 in about 8 hours! If you'd like, you can get some sleep in!" "I think I'll do that Effie!" So I head back to my room for some well needed rest. Too soon I hear over the loudspeaker, "Everyone to the lobby of the train please!" I drag myself out of the bed and get dressed in some nice clothes. Then, I head for the lobby and go up to Gale. "Everyone, everyone! I would like to announce that we have arrived in District 4!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This was co- written with my friend Kaitlynn. We have a joint account, but at the time it cannot be uploaded there! so,we will upload it as soon as possible! We would really like over 10 reviews before we update again!**

**~Katie and Kaitlynn**


End file.
